


Akane's Blunder

by Yanashiro



Category: SSSS.Gridman (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanashiro/pseuds/Yanashiro
Summary: Akane didn't really expect this to happen.





	Akane's Blunder

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction I've ever posted on here hope you enjoy!

It wasn’t supposed to be like this, this is the last thing she expected from Yuuta, this was a completely illogical move, and He wasn’t supposed to confess to her.

Sure they’d interacted more and more often since he lost his memories, but why in the hell was she blushing?!

She couldn’t have possibly fallen for him could she? No. No. No! This can’t be happening! This was the last thing she needed, falling in love with her sworn enemy hadn’t been part of the plan, then again whose plan was it to spend more time with him just to betray him for her sick pleasure? She didn’t think Yuuta would be able to make an impression on her; let alone steal her heart from right under her nose.

She sighed, shaking her head at the events that happened today. This wasn’t the first time someone had confessed to her granted, with how she acted at school some people were bound to like her and try to confess only to get shut down immediately. 

But Yuuta was different… somehow he was interesting enough for her, somehow he had managed to snag her heart; he had managed to tear down her hearts walls; he had managed to do something no one else before him could.

She slid down the wall she didn’t know she was leaning on. The faint sounds of cars passing by, the beeping of her computer, with the occasional sound of a sigh coming from Alexis. It all made her calmer. It made the world seem so at peace. It led her to think back on the events of the day. 

Thinking back on the events of the day made her heart beat just a little bit faster. She had a crush on Yuuta; there was no denying it now; it had set on her clear as day. All the signs pointed to it being the most logical conclusion that she could make.

“I’m home Alexis” Akane spoke her voice not sounding as she normally did when she greeted Alexis. It hid a tinge of nervousness; it was an unfamiliar emotion coming from Akane, for she had rarely displayed emotions beyond rage, curiosity, and happiness. Her next words were something she rarely asked of him but it had happened before. “C-can we talk Alexis?”

“Of course Akane, What is it?” Alexis observed her curiously, this was a rare occurrence that only happened once in a blue moon, He needed to advise her properly. 

“If theoretically I fell in love with our enemy, what would the best course of action be?” Akane spoke, her head laid down on the table. Alexis wasn’t able to see her face but he felt that she was blushing.

“Well… that is a difficult question to answer Akane,” Alexis pondered on it, what would the best course of action be? Act on them? Knowing that if… No. No. No. when they find out that she was summoning making the Kaiju appear? Would they forgive her for the things she had done? Ultimately he decided illogically she would get hurt either way that they went about it, It was easier to see her happy than the chance of him seeing her crying in front of him. 

“I think you should act upon it Akane, hiding your emotions will only lead to you getting hurt more..”

“I see…” Akane lifted her head up to look at him, a faint blush on her cheeks. It seems that he was correct on his assumption. Akane tilted her head and spoke “So you’re saying I should act illogically and follow whatever my heart tells me to do?”

“I am not asking you to act illogically Akane, I am asking you to pick the choice that you would be most happy with.” If Alexis could smile he would have, advising the young girl was his top priority at this point and time. 

Akane gave him a smile, not the one of joy she would usually give whenever they successfully killed her target. No this, smile was one of thanks, she was genuinely thankful towards his advice. 

Dusk had settled by the time they had finished talking and as Akane was about to sleep she could only think of one thing: the answer she had for one Yuuta Hibiki.


End file.
